


Blood

by TheMouthKing



Series: Internetainment With A Vampire [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, au blood oath, but def dirty, but kind of dark?, i am blameless, not actually explicit, not smut really either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: Rhett and Link are vampires. There's still a blood oath, but probably it went down a little differently. Not my usual.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelle_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



> annabelle_leigh is a terrible influence and I wrote this little blurb fic to get it out of my head so I could get on with my life. The idea is hers, and I totally stole some of her headcanon verbatim.

Link's always fainted at the sight of blood. 

It's why Rhett started feeding him, after the hunt. _‘Close your eyes,’_ and then, eyes shut tight, guiding his lips to the wound so he could drink.

Taking care of him because it's what he's always done. Because in other ways, Link takes care of him. It's been this way for centuries.

They hunt together, each of them relying on their strengths. Link's intimidating with his broad shoulders, seductive with those blue eyes. And Rhett's not afraid to finish what Link starts. To dive into the mess.

Rhett shields Link from the worst of it. He kisses Link’s mouth clean after. He disposes of the leftovers, makes everything right again, restores order to the chaos of what they've become.

Except sometimes right after, when they're still high on the thrill of the hunt, when they're sated and feeling alive, sometimes they make love before the body goes cold. The nights when Link seduces their prey… those are the nights they fuck. The nights Rhett takes control. 

The nights he gets possessive, layers Link’s pale skin with bites to claim him, as though there was any question. As though he could possibly belong to anyone else.

It doesn't stop Rhett from growling into his skin as he steps over the corpse to get to him, from pinning Link to the wall. From doing everything in his power to make Link scream his name so he doesn't forget who he belongs to.

As if he could ever forget the centuries they've shared, the bond forged in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Leave me comments, and or go ~~harass~~ love annabelle_leigh for her part in this.


End file.
